


You and I have floated here on the stream that brings from the fount.

by nijojomo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friendship/Love, No Beta Reading fight me behind denny's, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijojomo/pseuds/nijojomo
Summary: That feeling when you've met someone already but don't know where.
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Nimo! I just really wanted to write this down...;;  
> Title: "UNENDING LOVE" by Rabindranath Tagore

𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐬, 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬…  
𝐈𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐞, 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫.  
𝐌𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐬,  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐠𝐢𝐟𝐭, 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐬,  
𝐈𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐞, 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫.

.𝐑𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐓𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐞 

It is an overwhelming sense familiarity, exasperating, maddening, tip of the tongue near memory. _You! You! **You who I almost know**_ **,** but there is nowhere in the nooks and cranny of his thoughts where he could find a similar rounded cheek smile, flushed laughter that goes on till you’ve lost air in your lungs, no you in his memory and it haunts him feverishly, haunts him pleasantly. **“Ah _!_ Jounouchi’s friend.”** A smile blooms welcoming into his face, friendly if not a little diplomatic but he offers his hand to you nonetheless, too pleased to meet a friend’s friend, too eager to take your name and keep it to himself, perhaps just this ones he will be forgiven for his impertinence, couldn’t wait for you to offer your hand for him to take. **“We’ve met before.”** He declares, words too sure in spite his own lack of answer or at the very least the answer he would have wanted— _he met you before he met you, before this and before that little game._

“ **It’s you _!_ ”** Your voice hitched up, gasped in your accusation and something childishly competitive boils in the pit of your stomach again. _So it really wasn’t Jou after all **!**_ You’ve known it when you’ve lost instantly in a game of digital duel monsters, you knew since you’ve played with Jounouchi too many times, invested in your duel-link rivalry only to one day find yourself annihilated all too brutally— that is just not how Jounouchi played, you’ve known further when a chat came under Jounouchi’s user name. ‘Good game’ he says, good game even when he never let you _play_. Was that sarcasm? You could imagine a shit-eating smirk, pompous and arrogant. You’ve decided Jounouchi’s friend is probably an asshole and your suspicion and mistrust only grew upon meeting him.

His smile is dignified, his small stature planted proud as he meets your eyes. He is shorter than you imagined and you couldn’t help but feel triumphant at that, childish as it may seem you began smiling pert and cheeky and when you take his hand for a shake you grin. **“Yes, it is me.”** He says, his hand steady in place almost awkward but even his thoughtlessness seemed deliberate in that moment, nobody ever questions his decisions, not even when it was strange. 

**“Yami _!_ ”** His name reverberated amongst the crowed, Jounouchi’s voice cutting through the clattering noise of guest that littered the hallway. You watched as he swings his arms around his neck, drag the shorter boy down but he didn’t seem to mind Jounouchi’s over excitement. **“So you’ve finally met!”** He goes on, brown eyes meeting yours all too expectantly. He had told Yami about you just as he had told you about Yami, only flattery seem to come out of his mouth, silly little quips that only meant to brighten your image towards each other and it had work with Yami, he had been looking forward to meet the individual that made Jounouchi flutter around animated.

 **“I have. She’s wonderful.”** Yami brings your hand up, swings it gently back and forth as if to show his friend his success but you instead found yourself pursing your lips, pouted frown in your confusion. _He is a bit to strange_ you think, always assuming you’re ‘good’ even when you’ve barely even talked. (Barely even played.) You take your hand away and for a moment his smile falters disappointed but regardless he does not complain. **“I’m glad to have finally met you.”** He goes on seamlessly, **“I knew we’ll meet again.”** He says it like it had been a fact, a fated meeting between you and him, Yami believes in this mystery just as he believes in friendship and justice, believes in the persistent prodding in the back of his mind that you have been something special once upon a time, that you’ve reside somewhere in him within the fading memory of his past life and perhaps if you felt what he felt you wouldn’t have looked at him so incredulously, brows knitted curious and unbelieving, Jounouchi would have probably understood why’d you make such a face but Yami Yugi is Yami Yugi and even in the oddness of his words he believed him.

 **“He must have—”** Jounouchi began only to be cut off immediately, your voice almost stern in your curiosity. **“Why?”** You asked. _Why indeed_. A question that stretched silence between the three of you, Jounouchi’s own inquisitiveness perked as he glanced over you and Yami. _His friends, they’re both really weird huh?_ He thinks, but that had been only fondness and nothing else. 

**“Why.”** Yami repeats, watches you closely for a moment and there it was again. Flushed hot in a recollection that refused to immortalize— only brief echo of what you use to be dancing around uncollected past events, a puzzle he could not put together. He needs time to answer properly but his mouth opens, first thoughts allowed to be your answer for the time being. **“The heart of cards told me so.”** _Ah_ , not quite right, not quite true at all in fact but there is a resemblance of belief and sincerity in his words nonetheless, that there is a kind of divinity that brought him to that conclusion.

This is typical of Yami Yugi but this is something you learn in the future, but now as you look at him, his expression serious in his proclamation, you find yourself certain that there must have been a mistake when Jounouchi said he was ‘the most amazing person you’ll ever meet’, as you only see someone too strange— _it was not bad_ , maybe, maybe he was not an asshole but there is definitely no normalness in him, ‘what an odd little guy’ you think, somewhat unsatisfied with his answer but felt that there is no point to ask further.

 **“Right…”** You drawl, watch him quietly in an attempt to figure out your own thoughts. You want to play with him again, you think it was not nice of him to ‘tease’ you after losing a game in far too gruesome manner. You’re not sure if he’s serious but you feel that he is.  
 **“Okay…I’m just going to.”** A pause, a glance over Jounouchi and then back again to this boy you’ve deemed your---- _wait what is he?_ **“Go now.”** You decided you’ll figure that out later, however you’re sure to give him a proper game next time. **“Bye _!_ ”** You finally say, voice returning perky as you run off elsewhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami's memory of you. Your memory of Yami. The first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any other excuses other than the fact that this will torment me if I don't write this down, Nimo. I'm sorry if this is janky btw! I have no brain cells and I'm running on will power (which is not reliable) Still no beta reading, so I'm sorry. & it is in third person because 'memory' dsakjhdas I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING.

𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐞-𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧,  
𝐈𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫.  
𝐀𝐬 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭, 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐠𝐞,  
𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐞-𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫 𝐩𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞:  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫.

.𝐑𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐓𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐞

****

**“I want to come with you”** She says between still drowsy smiles, steps almost swaying as she saunters over to capture her hand. **“Take me.”** She goes on, concern etched along her little sister’s face only for it to flutter into something mischievous & teasing. **“Just in case. _You know_. Just in case you suddenly go deaf” **A dramatic gasped followed, **“Or worst! Fall asleep!”** And she cascades into a cluster of giggles, looks at her big sister a little too proudly despite the growing pout in her face. So what did it matter if she _sometimes_ can’t hear well or that she sleeps far too much ** _?_** It wasn’t as though she _always_ passes out in random places— she has perfectly healthy and awake days too _, as healthy as she can get at the very least_. **“Stop disrespecting your big sister!”** She retorts, but her her grin only seems to bloom wider, **“I won’t _!_ ”** She spat back, paused for a moment only to trail off **“Oh, right. Should we bring something _?_ ”** she asked. **“A gift! That’s polite.”** She goes on. Her older sister nodding in response, **“That is polite!”** She urged. **“Yeah, it is! It is! Hospitality!”** this time both simper into a puddle of giggles. **“ _Huno_ , we’re the visitors _!_ ”**

Visitors— _the forever guest_. She supposed that is just how it is for nomads, led by the season and taken to a place unknown, a life that is loved and blessed regardless what the more stable may have thought, though admittedly it never did change the fact that some are not as welcoming as others, some would not like a nameless group frolicking around their kingdom eating their harvest after all. And in attempt to appease and delegate safety, asking for permission became a habit. _Direct and easy_ , the sisters thought it was the best choice however it is not a stretched to see it as shameless— _too bold_ , the latter wouldn’t be too wrong however.

There is a certain pride in them after all, the travelling priestess and her little sister. **“Do they have this kind of mangoes in Egypt?”** The younger youth mused, careful too stack a variety of tropical fruits in her basket. “ **Are you going to give the toy too _?_ ”** She points at the ivory puzzle, what did the foreigner call it? _Qīqi_ _ǎ_ _ob_ _ǎ_ _n_. The priestess hummed, looks at her sister for a moment. **“Do you want it?”** She ask, “ **I heard the Pharaoh likes games but if you want it I won’t give it.”** The little one chuckles, touched and shakes her head dismissively. **“No! It’s okay _!_ I’m just asking.**” She reassured and her sisters grin. “ **My _Huno_ is such a generous girl.”** She coos maker the other sheepishly frown **. “…I’m going to take one mango.”** A huff.

 **“Ready?”** The priestess waves a hand towards her, motioning to pick up the gift basket only for her sister to run over. **“I’ll carry it.”** She gives her big sister another jeering look but held back her tongue and instead offers. **“You can carry it back if they don’t accept it.”** She says and they both laugh despite the implication of it all. **“It should be fine, they granted us their presence even if a pharaoh is busy”** The young one nod, contemplative for a moment. **“How did you manage that?”** she finally asked, silence overlapping them for a few seconds. **“…I got into a fight with the Pharaoh’s High Priest.”** With that, the priestess’s sister erupted into a laughter that effectively made her voice hoarse for the rest of the day.

***

 **“So are you sure we’re not getting executed because of that?”** The little one’s questioned, voice hushed and quiet but it still seemed to echo between the hallways and their guide. **“Bad sister.”** She jeered, giggling quietening only when both her sister and the High Priest turn guide looks at her frowning. 

**“I don’t know what you people think you’re doing**.” He began, voice harsh and unwelcoming. _A warning._ He had wanted to say his grievances, his lips thinning in his attempt to say no further than he already have. His Pharaoh’s kindness and generosity, it is often taken advantage isn’t it? He didn’t understand why he must humor the drifters they could so easily and should dispel if only because often than not, strangers only bring some sort of chaos and trouble. **“We are only asking for permission, nothing more**.” The priestess response, her voice colder than intended, an odd thing to hear when she is always warm in the eyes of her friends and family.

***

The throne room is grand, golden and bright but none shined brighter than the Pharaoh himself, seated waiting for his company—they never did expect such pleasant face nor the friendly smile that would bloom across the royal’s face. **“Welcome.”** He is first to speak, voice firm and strangely intimidating though to alarm was never his intention at least not in this situation, he had always been more appreciative than his father, a strange and possibly out of place characteristic that made him both worrisome and awe-aspiring, a pharaoh that is easy to approach, a pharaoh that knew how to extent a hand in comradery. **“Tell me your names.”** He goes on, waves his hand in attempt to ease whatever worries they may have felt at that time.

It is easy to feel nervous, anxiousness creeping in but both girls have learned to ease themselves into a quiet and rigid calm, they can ignore the Priest’s sternness, pretend for a moment that they aren’t curious about the bedazzling home or the highness that dwelled within the holy room. The priestess focuses her gaze at him, the pharaoh that looked too young and yet seemed so sure of himself, she doesn’t realize how small he is in stature until he stood up to approach them but it would seem as though height never did matter in the first place when you’ve gained the title ‘pharaoh’ 

She tells him her name, introduce her sister a little too proudly as the youth motioned towards him to give the basket of gifts. In this short and ongoing meeting, they’ve already presented themselves wrong, did not kneel nor bow in his presence, came near him too brazenly and talked too informally. The priest could only find himself frowning in disgust, but says nothing if only to respect his Pharaoh, the royal in the other hand didn’t seem to care about proper etiquette. **“My friends call me Atem.”** The Pharaoh introduced, picked up the basket and offered a grateful bow, the girls grinned **“Atem”** they say in unison, the High Priest’s patience snapping then. **“You are not the Pharaoh’s friends”** He goes, but Atem only seems to laugh, waves a hand dismissively at him. **“Seto, they’ve brought gifts.”** He goes on, **“They are friends.”** His last words unyielding somehow. **“Stay for as long as you wish. That is why you are here, correct?”**

The priestess nodded, her smile a little more sincere. **“Yes, only for a moment. We promise not to make trouble.”** And Atem is satisfied with that. **“Good.”** He says, eyes drifting away from the girl and towards the basket, **“And this pouch”** He questioned, picking up the container and opening it and pulling one of the ivory pieces **. “It’s a puzzle! Want me to teach you how to do it?”** She grinned excited **. “Let’s see how many patterns you can make!”** and that had sounded a little too much of a challenged and Atem had always find challenges _fun_ **. “Then it is a duel!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Huno: Sweetheart  
> * Qīqiǎobǎn: The tangram


End file.
